A Padawan No More
by Peggy Schultz
Summary: AU. QuiGon changes his mind and takes ObiWan as a Padawan before he goes to Bandomeer. Months later, many problems, including an AU MelidaDann, interfere with the apprenticeship. This is an Obaona plot idea story. Chaps 6, 7, 8, and 9 finally added.
1. Prologue: The Will of the Force

Disclaimer: The Star Wars characters and the Star Wars universe that I borrow from, belong to George Lucas. You can use my story on your site if you want, just let me know first.

Author: Peggy Schultz

Email: www.ajourneythrough. A Padawan No More

Characters: Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Tahl, Nield, Roenni, Mace, Yoda, and more.

Timeline: Obi-Wan is 13. AU that takes place from JA #1- JA#8.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. Qui-Gon changes his mind and takes Obi-Wan as a Padawan before he goes to Bandomeer. Months later, many problems, including an AU Melida/Dann, interfere with the apprenticeship. This is an Obaona plot idea story.

Author's Notes: This story is a combination of a plot bunny from Obaona, and an idea that I had for an AU of JA #6. After starting to write it, this story took on a whole plot of its own, and barely resembles the plot bunny anymore. Obaona's plot idea was: _What if Qui-Gon gave into Yoda and took Obi-Wan as his apprentice immediately? What if, then, Qui-Gon resented Obi-Wan and treated him coldly, even cruelly? And what if Obi-Wan was taken away because Qui-Gon was essentially emotionally abusing him?_

Copyright © 2005 PS Schultz

A Padawan No More

Prologue  
The Will of the Force

Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood patiently in the lift tube on his way to the Temple's cafeteria. His stomach growled in anticipation of a good hot meal. He had plans to meet his good friend Tahl in the cafeteria, eat second meal together and catch up on the news since he was last home. Nearly six months had passed since he was last at the Temple, and that was only for a couple of days. Qui-Gon regretted his long absences from the Temple, and often missed his friends while taking on mission after mission. Some times he felt lonely.

His thoughts were interrupted as the lift slowed to a stop before his destination to pick up another occupant. The doors slid open and Master Yoda hobbled into the lift, relying heavily on his gimmer stick for support. Master Yoda's continued attempts to convince him to take another Padawan were one of the main reasons that he avoided the Temple. The smaller Master had tried to convince him to take an initiate named Obi-Wan Kenobi as an apprentice. Qui-Gon had finally agreed to watch the boy duel and then let Yoda know that he was not interested, despite the boy's skills. When he did not choose the boy, he thought the meddlesome Master would finally leave him alone. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Master Jinn," Yoda nodded in greeting.

Qui-Gon nodded in return. When the Councilmember did not immediately say anything further, Qui-Gon spoke. "Master, are you here to try and convince me to take the Kenobi boy as my Apprentice again?"

"No," Yoda said looking up to him. "Returning from saying goodbye to Initiate Kenobi I am. Going to the Cafeteria now I am."

"Goodbye?" Qui-Gon questioned. He wondered if another Master had chosen the lad, and he was leaving on his first mission already. He hoped it were so.

"Yes. To Agri-Corps young Kenobi must go. On his way to board the transport to Bandomeer he is."

Yoda's words surprised Qui-Gon. "I thought he had four weeks or so until his thirteenth birthday?" He had not expected they would send the boy away so soon.

"Before his birthday, come no other Knights will to look for a Padawan Learner," was YODA'S simple reply. "Better to send him away sooner rather than later it is."

Qui-Gon thought, "How could it be better to send a boy to Agri-Corps before his 13th birthday?" He had sensed great potential in the boy, but he just didn't feel he could give the youngster the training he deserved. He did not want to see him sent away though. "Do you know for certain that no one will come to the Temple in time to choose him?"

"Matters not it does," Yoda said as the lift stopped on the cafeteria level. "The Master he was meant to have refused him. Ignored the bond beginning to form between them he did. Take him now no other Knight will." Yoda then exited the lift tube walking toward the cafeteria. Qui-Gon could hear his gimmer stick tapping on the floor as he walked away.

Qui-Gon Jinn stood silently in the motionless lift that sat on the floor of the cafeteria waiting for him to leave, choose another destination, or for someone else to call it. For the first time in a long time, he did not know what to do. Could Yoda be correct? Was it his fault the Initiate was being forced to give up his dreams? Bandomeer, he suddenly remembered with wide eyes; he had received word that his presence was requested on the planet to aid with a mining dispute. He, however, had refused the mission in hopes of getting some rest. Was he meant to take the boy as his Padawan and go to Bandomeer with him? Or perhaps on the planet he would change his mind about the boy.

With a barely noticeable hiss, the lift doors slid shut seconds before it began to move upward. Someone else had summoned it. As he rode the lift, he could not help but contemplate what he should do. He knew he should do something, but it was already too late wasn't it? Qui-Gon realized that he had once again doomed a promising student to failure. Obi-Wan Kenobi would never be a Jedi Knight. The thought of training the boy himself, had crossed his mind several times since Yoda told him of the boy's fate. But what if he did train Obi-Wan? What if the lad turned like Xanatos did? It would be best, then, for the boy to go to Bandomeer after all. But what if he didn't turn, what if he did become a great Knight as Qui-Gon had sensed the first time he saw him?

The lift tube stopped again and Qui-Gon stood motionless, lost in thought. His tremulous emotions were not betrayed by his calm and relaxed façade. The lift tube doors slid open revealing the subject of his thoughts. Unlike himself, Obi-Wan Kenobi was not as successful at keeping his surprise and sudden trepidation from briefly showing before he quietly entered the lift. The boy carried a single travel bag slung over his shoulder. Qui-Gon thought the youngster had already left. Was this a sign? Was the Force telling him, he still had a chance to prevent the lad from leaving? He watched Obi-Wan carefully as the boy pushed buttons on the control panel; he had chosen the level of the landing platform.

Qui-Gon could sense the defeat the youngster felt. Sadness, disappointment, and an overwhelming feeling of failure swirled through the Obi-Wan's emotions like a plague ravishing a city full of sentient life forms. The boy tried to shield his feelings from him, but Qui-Gon had sensed them through his weak shields. The initiate obviously did not want Qui-Gon to know how upset he was. Qui-Gon knew, however, that the boy had every right to feel those emotions.

Too soon the lift came to a halt and the doors slid open to reveal the landing platform. Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon for the first time since entering the lift. The boy's eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying. It appeared as if the Initiate was about to say something, but then changed his mind. Instead, he turned away from Qui-Gon and left the lift tube without comment. Qui-Gon felt the wrongness of the boy's departure like a slap across the face. "Wait," he whispered and stepped off the lift for the first time in what seemed like hours.

Obi-Wan was nearly to the transport where an annoyed looking man stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting impatiently. The man was obviously the pilot of the vessel named The Monument. "You're late kid," the pilot grumbled, "Knight Jadu was here fifteen minutes ago."

"Sorry, my friends came to say goodbye at the last minute," Obi-Wan explained.

"How nice," the man sarcastically replied. "We're ready to leave, get on."

"Wait," Qui-Gon called as he quickly walked toward them. "I know you are running late sir, but I must speak with Obi-Wan before you leave." As he reached them, he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. He could feel the lad tense underneath his touch.

"Make it quick, we have a schedule to keep."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon began taking a deep breath, "would you do me the honor of becoming my Padawan Learner?" The youngster just stared up at the taller man standing beside him. Qui-Gon could feel the boy's surprise and fear, although he did not understand why he sensed fear.

"Really?" Obi-Wan finally inquired lowering his gaze to study the various scorch marks and stains that marred the surface of the floor. Suddenly it made sense, the youngster was afraid to hope and have those hopes shattered for a second time.

Without hesitation, Qui-Gon knelt in front of the boy and gently lifted his dimpled chin with two long fingers. When Obi-Wan's blue/green eyes met his sapphire ones, he answered him. "Yes. Obi-Wan Kenobi, would you be my Padawan?"

Obi-Wan could not stop the grin that formed on his face as he replied. "Yes Master Jinn. I would be honored to be your Padawan."

Qui-Gon nodded and stood up. "We should go and inform the Council then," he told the boy as his stomach protested the change of plans with a loud growl. Tahl would understand his tardiness, they had been friends long enough that she was used to it.

"Kid, are you coming or not? I can't wait for you to talk to your Council," the pilot looked from the Master to the Initiate waiting for an answer.

"No, he is going to stay here in the Temple where he belongs," Qui-Gon replied and led his new Padawan back to the lift tube they had exited moments ago.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Grateful to Be a Padawan

Chapter One:

Grateful to Be a Padawan

Beads of sweat slid down the sides of his face as he and his Master dueled. He sensed the arrival of his friends a few minutes ago, but he did not allow himself a spare moment to acknowledge their presence. He had not seen them for what seemed like years, although he knew it had only been months, three months to be exact. Obi-Wan Kenobi blocked a slash aimed at his waist and spun around to try to hit his Master from behind. As always, it seemed as if Qui-Gon Jinn knew what his Padawan had planned to do before he knew it himself. The Master easily blocked the blue lightsaber blade and attacked his Padawan with a low sweep of his own weapon. The Padawan leapt over the blade, narrowly avoiding a hit on his foot.

Qui-Gon was impressed with the boy's progress. Obi-Wan had learned a lot in the short time they were together. As he blocked the teenager's swings, he quickly glanced at their new audience. Three Initiates had entered the training room wearing their workout tunics. They sat down on the bleachers to watch him and his Apprentice duel. They were all Obi-Wan's friends, but the boy had not allowed their presence to distract him, something they had been working on over the past few months.

Another thrust aimed at his mid section assaulted the Master, but he had anticipated it. Instead of blocking it as he normally would, he called on the Force to leap high above Obi-Wan. He landed behind the youngster and won the match before the boy could whirl around. "Your concentration is improving, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I think we've both earned a rest. I believe your friends are waiting for you," Qui-Gon nodded toward the three initiates as Master Mace Windu's voice called his name over the comlink.

"Thanks," Obi-Wan grinned, turned, and walked quickly toward his friends while Qui-Gon spoke to the Council member.

"That was great Obi-Wan," Bant Eerin said as he approached them. "You didn't fight with that much skill the last time we practiced together."

"Yeah, I don't think I'd stand a chance against you now," Garen Muln commented.

"You didn't stand a chance against him before he became Master Qui-Gon's Padawan," Reeft teased Garen.

Garen chose to ignore his friend's joke and turned to Obi-Wan. "So how are you? When did you get back? I thought you were going on another mission."

"We returned about two hours ago. We both had some excess energy from the long transport here, so we decided to spar. I'm fine, and no, we don't have a mission right now. Master wanted to stay at the Temple for a little while so that we can work on katas and saber techniques. I haven't had a lot of time in between missions to practice."

"I was beginning to think that you would never come back," Bant smiled.

"Bant, if I did that how could I beat Garen with the lightsaber?" he teased.

"You're hilarious Kenobi," Garen grinned. "Seriously though, you and Master Jinn are great together. You were so well in sync with each other that you seemed to almost know what the other was thinking."

"You must have a strong bond to spar so well together," Reeft observed.

"You don't have to have a strong bond to fight well together," Obi-Wan disagreed.

"No, but Masters and Padawans with strong bonds make the best teams. They are able to work together better, and keep nothing from each other," Garen told him.

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. His friend had unknowingly brought up a subject that had been bothering the Padawan since Qui-Gon had asked him to be his apprentice. Their bond was not very strong, and they did not speak unless it was about training matters or missions. His Master often shielded from Obi-Wan, leaving the boy inaccessible to what little of a bond they did share.

"So what is it like to have a Master," Bant inquired as Obi-Wan finally sat down on the bleachers beside them. He could see his Master shut off the comlink and replace it on his utility belt. He watched the mysterious man walk toward the doorway with a nod toward him as he was leaving. The young man was grateful that Qui-Gon was allowing him some time to spend with his friends.

"It's not that different from being an Initiate. It's like going on constant field trips, but you always have the same instructor. You learn a lot more through the experiences and you even make new friends," Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly as he thought of the friends that he had made on Phindar. Although, it had nearly cost him his memory, and with it his life as a Jedi, he had made friends who he would remember fondly for many years to come.

"It's been strange here without you," Reeft commented.

"We really were afraid you would never return from your first mission," Garen told him.

"A long mission," Bant added.

"More than one mission actually," Obi-Wan corrected her.

"Really, I didn't know that,. Hey, did you eat second meal yet?"

"Second meal, I haven't eaten first meal yet," Obi-Wan told him, unaware of how he had lost track of time.

"How could you not eat first meal? It is the most important meal of the day," Reeft said a look of mortification crossing his face at the thought of skipping a meal.

"Why don't you tell us about your missions while we go and eat second meal," Bant suggested as she grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, pulled him up, and led him toward the doorway. Reeft and Garen followed without hesitation.

"Ok," Obi-Wan smiled. "Master Qui-Gon and I were asked to go to Gala, but our Phindian pilot took us to Phindar instead…."



Qui-Gon sat in the living area of Master Mace Windu's apartment as his friend made tea. As always the apartment was immaculate. The couches and chairs were neatly arranged so that they were near an end table on which to place drinks or datapads. Of course, no such items were visible on the small square shaped tables. Two large shelves on either side of the bedroom doorways held beautiful trinkets on the three top shelves. The three bottom shelves were empty. The bare bottom shelves were the only proof that Mace's pet Trion still resided in the apartment.

"The Beast," as Qui-Gon liked to call it was a large creature from a planet virtually destroyed by war. The vicious looking creature had saved Mace's life; in return Mace brought it to stay with him. Trion was most likely locked in the second sleep room or searching for something to eat. Qui-Gon smiled remembering the day after Mace brought the creature here. Mace had unsuccessfully tried to convince him to watch over the creature because it had eaten nearly all of his furniture and some of his trinkets. The trinkets were souvenirs from various worlds that Mace had visited during his years of Knighthood.

Mace returned to the living area carrying two mugs of tea, each mug rested on a plate to ensure less of a mess if spilled. Qui-Gon normally tried to avoid visiting Mace's home because he was afraid that if he put anything in the wrong place, his friend would turn to the dark side and strike him down without hesitation. Mace always kept his apartment spotless and well organized, unlike his own apartment, which often had datapads cluttering the tables and dirty dishes waiting for him or Obi-Wan to put into the cleaning unit. He grinned as he recalled the way he and Tahl would tease Mace about his obsessive need to keep things clean when they were young Knights.

"Qui-Gon, how are you and Obi-Wan? Are you getting along well," Mace questioned after taking a careful sip of his steaming drink.

"Mace," Qui-Gon scrutinized his friend. "We're fine. Why the sudden interest in Obi-Wan and me? The Council doesn't usually question a Master and Padawan team unless they suspect a problem."

"I asked you here as a friend, not as a member of the Council," Mace said. Qui-Gon watched as the bald man sighed before continuing. "Three months ago you had made it perfectly clear that you did not want a Padawan. We thought he had already left to go to Agri-Corps, and then you show up in the Council chambers with Obi-Wan telling us that you have taken him as your Padawan learner. You have to admit that you had a very sudden and last minute change of heart. Is everything all right between you two? I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you. I just want to be certain that there are no problems."

"Yes Mace," Qui-Gon sighed. "I've just been thinking a lot about something that happened on Phindar." Mace waited patiently for Qui-Gon to find the right words to continue. "I almost lost him, his mind was wiped. I knew if he lost his memory, he would not be able to be a Jedi any more. It was only our first mission, but I didn't want to lose him. I didn't realize how much I've missed having a constant companion through the years since Xanatos left."

"In your report you said that Obi-Wan made it through the wipe without incident. Is there any reason to suspect a problem? Has he been forgetting things lately," Mace questioned.

"No, that's not what's bothering me. I just don't want to lose another Padawan before they are knighted." Qui-Gon was also concerned with how much he had come to care for the boy in such a short time; however, he would not admit that to Mace. He wished that his friend Tahl was at the Temple, he could always talk to her. But Jedi Master Tahl was on a mission to the war torn planet Melida/Dann in the Outer Rim. Perhaps he could speak with her if the Council did not assign a new mission to him and his Padawan, before her return.



"Obi-Wan," Bant began as she and the Padawan sat at a pond in The Room of a Thousand Fountains. "What's wrong? I can tell that something is bothering you, and I think it has something to do with your Master. Does he treat you well?"

"He's a great teacher, I couldn't ask for a better Master," Obi-Wan looked down at the grass in between them.

"But," Bant pressed.

"But," the thirteen-year-old sighed as he idly moved the tips of his fingers in a figure eight motion over the surface of the water. I always thought that when a Master chose me, we'd have a different relationship. I thought we'd be close friends, possibly even like a father/son type of relationship. I care a lot about Master Qui-Gon, I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help but think about it sometimes."

"You don't feel like he's a friend," Bant inquired. Obi-Wan could see the concern in her eyes and knew what she was thinking.

"He doesn't hurt me; he just shields from me sometimes. He doesn't tell me how he feels, or what he's thinking about unless it has to do with a mission. I think he only took me as his Padawan because he felt sorry for me. I wonder sometimes if he really wants me. What if someone like Master Yoda convinced him to choose me, and he didn't make the decision on his own."

"Obi-Wan, I'm sure that isn't true. A Master can not force a Knight or another Master to take a Padawan; right?" Bant searched her friends eyes for the answer that they both wanted to hear, but saw only uncertainty.

"Why did he suddenly change his mind about being my Master? After I dueled against Bruck, he made it very clear that he didn't want me as his Padawan. Then he suddenly changed his mind at the last moment. Sometimes I wonder if I was not meant to be his Padawan. Maybe I was meant to be a farmer."

"Obi-Wan!"

"Don't misunderstand me; I'm glad he changed his mind, even if we will never be anything more than student and teacher. I am grateful to be a Padawan. I still have a chance to become a Knight," Obi-Wan explained.

"Why would Master Jinn do that?" Bant questioned. "It would be wrong for him to ask you to be his Padawan if he didn't really want you. I think it is forbidden to do something like that."

"I don't think it is forbidden Bant."

"Well then it should be," Bant crossed her arms over her chest.



Two hours later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the Council Chambers having been summoned by Master Ki-Adi Mundi. Qui-Gon wondered if they were going to be sent on another mission. They had just returned to the Temple the previous evening.

"Important mission for you we have," Master Yoda began. "Sent to Melida/Dann Jedi Knight Tahl we did. Broke out again war has."

"We have received a message from our original contact, a Melida man named Wehutti. Knight Tahl has been badly wounded and captured by the Melida," Mace explained. Qui-Gon felt his stomach begin to twist into knots.

"Agreed to smuggle you and your Padawan into the city, Wehutti has. Rescue Tahl you must," Yoda said looking directly at Qui-Gon. He did not have to contemplate whether he would accept the mission or not, his friend needed him. He would not let her down. "Leave in two hours you will. May the Force be with you."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2: Second Thoughts

A Padawan No More  
Chapter Two  
Second Thoughts

Qui-Gon sat silently in the dark room trying not to think about what had happened on his last mission. It had proved a futile effort though. His Padawan of only 3 months, who he had begun to believe was the perfect Padawan for him, had drawn his weapon on him. The boy had not challenged him, but he had drawn the weapon nonetheless. Obi-Wan had handed him his lightsaber, the same weapon that Qui-Gon now held in his hands, and walked away from him.

He had not thought Obi-Wan would leave the Order, leave him, and his friends. He remembered how determined the boy had been to become a Padawan. It was still hard to believe the lad had given up his dreams so easily. As Qui-Gon turned his former Padawan's weapon repeatedly in his hands, he wondered if the boy was all right. He had left him alone and weaponless on a war torn world that had been slowly destroying itself for years. He knew it had been Obi-Wan's choice to remain on Melida/Dann, but it didn't feel right to leave him helpless like that.

He wondered for at least the tenth time, if he should have let Obi-Wan go to Bandomeer to become a farmer. Perhaps he had been wrong about the Force guiding him to Obi-Wan after all. He had been wrong about the good he had sensed in Xanatos before he had chosen him. Maybe he just was not meant to have a Padawan. He certainly would not take another just to watch a third Apprentice turn against him. He had finally started to allow himself to trust Obi-Wan, and then the mission to Melida/Dann changed everything. It would not happen again.



Mace Windu watched his friend sit alone at a table in the cafeteria. The stubborn man had done little more than push the contents of his meal around his plate for the last half hour. He thought his obstinate friend would have realized the mistake he had made after a couple of days away from Obi-Wan, but it had been weeks now since he had returned to the Temple without the boy.

Mace had finally had enough of Qui-Gon Jinn's inflexibility, and decided to do something about it, especially since Master Yoda had also given up on convincing Qui-Gon that he and Obi-Wan were meant to be together. The Council member walked purposefully through the hallway and stopped outside of Tahl's apartment. Knight Tahl was one of the only people he knew who might be able to convince their friend that he was making what a terrible mistake.

Mace pushed the button to announce his presence and the door simultaneously slid open. "Did you come to check up on me too?" Tahl questioned irritably.

"No," Mace tentatively entered the room looking around the sparsely decorated apartment. It looked the same as he remembered. She had even left the holocubes on the shelves and tabletops. Each one showed a memorable occasion in Tahl's life, like the day she was Knighted, he and Qui-Gon were both in the holocube with her. "I came to ask you a favor."

"Really," Tahl raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?"

"I would like you to talk to Qui-Gon. He will listen to you. He is hurting himself more than he realizes by letting Obi-Wan remain on Melida/Dann."

"I've tried to talk to him already. He won't listen. He wouldn't even tell me exactly what happened between him and his Padawan. All I know is that the boy drew his weapon on him. That is something that a Padawan is never supposed to do, and this is the second Padawan to do it."

Mace sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "Tahl, according to Qui-Gon's report, Obi-Wan only did it because he felt he had to help the Young. He believed that he was doing the right thing. Master Yoda and I suspect that the Force had guided him to do so. Yoda has received word that the Young have won the war. Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan was fighting for a lost cause; obviously the Padawan saw it differently."

"They have achieved peace?" Tahl questioned turning her unseeing eyes in his direction for the first time since he had entered her apartment.

"They still have much work to do, but yes, they have achieved peace. Obi-Wan has become a part of the new government," Mace informed her.

"He has done well then. What will happen if the boy doesn't want to return? Qui-Gon will be devastated further if we convince him to go back for Obi-Wan and he refuses to come back."

"But what if Obi-Wan does want to return and Qui-Gon never goes back for him?" Mace countered. "He stayed behind because he felt he had to help them. He has helped them now." Mace let out a long breath before he asked, "Did Qui-Gon ever tell you about Obi-Wan's determination to become a Padawan before he finally accepted him?"

"Yes, he told me that Obi-Wan had asked him if he would accept him. We were supposed to meet for lunch that day. When he finally spoke to me, he told me about it. He told me he felt it was wrong for the boy to go to Agri-Corps and waste his potential. He wasn't sure that he was the right Padawan for him, but he knew that the boy would one day be a great Knight. He even told me that he had the feeling that Obi-Wan's Knighthood was vital to the future of the Jedi somehow."

"Yoda also believes this," Mace nodded, forgetting that the woman sitting across from him could not see his nod. "Before they went to Melida/Dann Qui-Gon told me that Obi-Wan had his memory wiped on Phindar. It didn't work; the boy is fine," he assured her as he saw her eyes widen with concern, "but it had an adverse affect on Qui-Gon. He said he was afraid of losing the boy, yet he left Obi-Wan on Melida/Dann."

"The stubborn fool did not tell me that. I thought he was training the boy because it was important that Obi-Wan become a Knight. Qui-Gon is supposed to come here shortly so we can discuss the investigation, I will speak with him again; you can be sure of that," Tahl guaranteed.

"What are you doing here, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Nield asked, disgust choking his voice. "You aren't part of the Young. You never were. You're not Melida. You're not Dann. You're nobody, you're nowhere, and you are nothing to me." The anger left Nield's voice, and weariness seemed to pull him down on the bench. "Now get out of my sight... And get off my planet."

Roenni watched from outside the doorway to Nield's makeshift office, as Obi-Wan backed out of the chamber without saying a word or taking his eyes off Nield. He turned around and began to walk down through the tunnels. After the former Jedi passed her, she took a quick peek into Nield's office and saw him put his head and arms down onto the desk. Without further hesitation, Roenni followed Obi-Wan. She tried to keep a safe distance behind him so Obi-Wan would not know she was following him.

At the end of a long tunnel, she watched him turn right. She then, quickened her pace so she would not lose him. She turned the same corner that he had and suddenly she felt arms wrap around her throat and waist. Intense fear ripped through her small body, as she struggled uselessly against the stronger person holding her.

"Why are you following me," Obi-Wan demanded, his breath blowing a strand of her hair out of place. "Did Nield send you to make sure that I leave?" Anger was undeniable in his voice. Roenni had never heard anger in the Jedi's voice before, not even when he had turned his back on his Master.

"No, I overheard what he said to you and I wanted to see where you were going." Roenni answered sounding scared.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan released his hold on her and looked into her eyes before admitting, "I don't know where I am going." He then began to walk away from her.

"Obi-Wan wait," she called after him. "You can't leave; we need your help. You are a Jedi. Nield is wrong we need your help."

"No," Obi-Wan turned around to face her again, "I am not a Jedi anymore. Nield was right I am nobody. I don't belong here anymore."

"But we need you, we need your help. We don't want the fighting between the Melida and the Dann to continue any longer than it has already. You must help us."

"Nield doesn't want my help," Obi-Wan shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it. "I can't help you anymore anyway. But if you contact the Jedi Council and speak with Master Yoda or Master Qui-Gon Jinn they can send help." He turned and walked down the long tunnel without another word. Roenni watched him walk away from her until she could no longer see him. She then whirled around and headed back the way she had come.

"Nield," Roenni began as she stormed into the room where Nield sat, "why did you make Obi-Wan leave? We need his help; he gave up his life as a Jedi for us, and you threw him out."

"Roenni, he doesn't belong here with us, he's not one of us," Nield calmly replied lifting his head off the desk. His eyes were pink and swollen with unshed tears.

"Not one of us," Roenni repeated, her fists clenched at her sides. "How can we claim we think the Melida and the Dann can live in the same cities and work side by side despite our differences; yet, tell Obi-Wan that he doesn't belong? He breathes just the same as we do, he drinks and eats just like us. He fought for peace along side us as our ally. We wouldn't have disabled the power converters on the star fighters without his help, and you know it."

"Well I didn't ask for his help," Nield glared at the young girl. Cerasi's death had deeply affected him, but she knew it wasn't fair for him to put the blame on Obi-Wan. "This isn't his fight. He should go back to the Jedi where he belongs."

"I can't believe you're taking out your anger over Cerasi's death on Obi-Wan. You know she would not want you to act this way. She would want you to fight side by side for peace, the same as before she died. If you let her death ruin your friendship, then she died for nothing," she told him. Leaving the room and slamming the door behind her, she could hear the small pieces of dirt loosened by the slamming door, falling from the walls, but she ignored them.

Roenni had decided against telling Nield that she thought they should contact Obi-Wan's Master. She would contact the Jedi Master herself, and plead for his help to restore peace to the planet. Hopefully Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could settle their differences. First she would send some of the Young to find out where Obi-Wan went. She was sure Master Qui-Gon would want to know his whereabouts when he arrived. She hoped her friend was all right, it was not safe to wander about the planet alone, even for a former Jedi.

Hearing her voice bid him to come in; Qui-Gon Jinn entered the apartment of his long time friend Tahl. . "How are you feeling?"

"Better than your Padawan, I fear," she grumbled as Qui-Gon sat down on a chair.

"I no longer have a Padawan, Tahl." He could sense her irritation, but realized if he had been blinded instead of her, he would feel more than just irritation.

"Stubborn fool," she growled.

"He drew his lightsaber on me Tahl, just as Xanatos did."

"Your Padawan acted out of a desire to help the Young. Xanatos acted out of greed and revenge, there is a difference my friend. Sometimes I wonder which one of us was blinded on that damned planet."

"I am not blind, Tahl. Obi-Wan betrayed me just like Xanatos, the situation that caused the betrayal matters little. We were under direct orders to return you to the Temple, not to stay and fight the war for the Young." Why did he suddenly feel as if everyone was ganging up on him? Yoda and now Tahl both believed that he had made a mistake in leaving Obi-Wan behind. Yoda had informed him that the Young had won the war. Had the hurt and reminder of Xanatos' betrayal really blinded him so that he could not see the truth that the boy wasn't fighting a lost cause after all?

"You are unbelievable! You left that boy, your Padawan, alone on a dangerous world because of your fear that he would betray you like Xanatos. I think you are glad that this happened. You've been looking for a reason to find fault with Obi-Wan since you took him as your apprentice. You just can't accept that Xanatos' turning was not your fault. Now you've put the boy in jeopardy to prove that you are right. I must congratulate you on a job well done," the sarcasm that punctuated her tone was something that he could not remember hearing from her since they had been young Padawans.

Qui-Gon stared at his sightless friend dumbfounded. He did not know what to say to her. Could he really have been searching for any excuse to believe that the boy would turn on him? Tahl had told him days ago that he seemed to be _the only one who continues to blame the boy. _ She had then reminded him that Obi-Wan was a boy. Xanatos had been an adult when he had betrayed him, and was old enough to know exactly what he was doing. Obi-Wan had wanted to help the Young. His intentions were good, but how could he simply overlook what the boy had done. He had refused to take a Padawan for so long because he had not wanted to feel the pain again that he had when Xanatos left. But it had hurt worse when Obi-Wan drew his weapon on him. He could not look at the teen's face without seeing the betrayal in his blue/green eyes. He glanced at the boy's lightsaber that he had retrieved from the dry compartment. It now hung at his side near his own weapon. He wondered for the hundredth time if leaving Obi-Wan behind had been the right decision.

"Qui-Gon," Tahl sighed. "He needs your help, he needs you. You know as well as I do that he's not meant to be a part of the Melida/Dann government; he's meant to be a Jedi Knight. I pray that soon you will be ready to believe the truth that the rest of us already know. I just hope you are not too late. You've been immersing yourself in this investigation so you don't have to think about your Padawan. Do you plan to take mission after mission again after the investigation is over, so you don't have to think about Obi-Wan?"

"_You're nobody, you're nowhere, and you're nothing to me,"_ Nield's words echoed in Obi-Wan's mind as he walked aimlessly through a large field of dying grass wondering if he'd be able to find a transport for what little credits he had.

Where would he go if he could find transport? The question ricocheted through his mind. The only home he had ever known was the Jedi Temple on Coruscant; if he went back would they accept him? He shook his head; they would most likely send him back to Bandomeer, this time permanently. What else could he do; there was nowhere else for him to go. With a sigh he realized that he had no choice, he would have to return to the Temple and accept his destiny in the Agri-Corps. Despondency slowly began to hover over him reminding him of a probe droid following its prey.

As he walked, he suddenly felt a sense of danger through the Force and whirled around. His hand automatically reached for the lightsaber that was no longer there. A group of Melida elders approached him. In the desperation of realizing that he was destined to be a farmer all along, he had failed to sense their approach.

He saw one of them aim a blaster at him and he began to run. The Force warned him again, a moment before he heard the blaster fire. He quickly dodged to the right, narrowly avoiding the shot. He continued to run, zigzagging through the field hoping he could make it to the group of trees to his left.

As he dodged the onslaught of blaster fire as best he could, he wondered how the elders had rearmed themselves. There was no cover close by other than the trees, but they were at least fifty meters away. Obi-Wan knew that he could easily outrun the older men, but he was unarmed, which gave the elders an advantage.

Suddenly blaster fire came at him from at least three different places. The Force screamed warning after warning, but it was too late. An intense pain tore through his shoulder. He felt himself slowly fall to his knees, unable to run anymore. Another blaster bolt hit him, this time in the chest, but it was different from the first, the weapon had been set to stun. He fell face first onto the hard dirt, before the darkness of unconsciousness engulfed him, he realized that he would not have a chance to apologize to Qui-Gon Jinn, or see any of his real friends from the Temple again.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3: A Stubborn Fool

Chapter Three

A Stubborn Fool

Tahl sat silently in The Room of a Thousand Fountains. Qui-Gon, who sat beside her, was trying to find his calm center so he could meditate. Tahl took solace in the life that she sensed surrounding them. Insects buzzed near by most likely near the blooming flowers that she could smell. She and Qui-Gon both enjoyed this very spot near a pond and a large statue of a Jedi hero from long ago. The area was partially secluded, only a handful of other Jedi frequented the spot, which was part of what made it their favorite. Qui-Gon had mentioned finding Obi-Wan here once after he had first accepted him, apparently the boy had enjoyed the area as much as they did.

Tahl took a deep breath, savoring the aroma of the various plants that assaulted her senses. She could almost see the red Willi flowers that bloomed for only three short weeks during the year. The pale blue Crininan plants swayed slightly with the synthetic breeze that lightly blew through the air disturbing her companion's long flowing hair. Her mind projected an image of Qui-Gon Jinn staring out at the pond dwelling on the betrayal of a second Padawan. She could sense that he wanted to believe all that she, Mace, and Yoda had told him, and not to give up on his Padawan; but the stubborn man was arguing with himself considering all the reasons why he should never trust the young boy again.

"Excuse me," a young female voice asked interrupting her thoughts. Tahl turned her head in the direction of the narrow barely discernable path, which led to this area from the more commonly used walkway. Tahl could smell the faint lingering scent of the pond closest to the largest fountain where the Gorix lilies kept the water smelling more flowery than the usual fishy smells of most of the other ponds in the large room.

"Hello Bant," Tahl smiled, "how can we help you?"

"I um… I was just wondering if you could tell me why Obi-Wan left. I heard that he chose to stay behind with new friends that he made. But that just doesn't make sense, he has friends here; true friends that have been his friends for a long time. I know he felt aggravated about your relationship, but he wouldn't have just left like that. He would have stayed with you, unless you didn't want him anymore," the young girl said. She spoke very quickly, and Tahl noted the way she barely took a breath between words. She could hear the quiver in her voice as the youngster spoke, and knew the girl was either already crying or on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean he was aggravated about our relationship? Was Obi-Wan unhappy with his training?" Qui-Gon's deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"No, he was glad to be a Padawan, especially your Padawan."

"But," Qui-Gon prompted, Tahl could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I shouldn't tell you, Obi-Wan trusted me," Bant told him.

"Initiate Eerin, tell me," Qui-Gon demanded using her lower rank against the young girl. Tahl shook her head as the girl began to sob. She knew exactly what Qui-Gon was doing; he was trying to find out if Obi-Wan had intended to leave him all along. The fool was even more of a Bantha brain than she had originally thought.

"He loved being your Padawan," Bant began with another sob. "But he thought the only reason you took him as your Padawan was because you felt sorry for him; he thinks that you don't really want him. He said that you constantly shielded from him and barely spoke to him unless you had to. But he told me that he was glad that he would still have a chance to become a Knight. He did wish, though, that you could have a relationship like other Masters and Padawans, where you are like best friends or even a father/son relationship. That's why I know that he would not just leave without a good reason."

Tahl did not need the Force to know that the girl's words and the truth they could both easily sense stunned him; she knew by his silence how he felt. "Bant, this is not a good time to speak with Master Jinn. Perhaps you can come and see him tomorrow."

"Yes, Master Tahl," the girl sniffled.

Tahl listened to the young girl walk away, her footsteps gradually becoming dimmer until she could not hear her anymore. She waited until she sensed the girl exit The Room of a Thousand Fountains before she finally spoke. "You never told Obi-Wan about Xanatos," she stated to the man beside her who sat motionless. "You let that boy torture himself for over three months thinking that you pitied him. You refused to be his Master, then suddenly out of the blue you changed your mind," Tahl shook her head. "He felt you never truly wanted him. Can you fault him for siding with virtual strangers who showed him more trust, compassion, and friendship than his own Sith forsaken Master?"

"I did trust him," Qui-Gon argued.

"Yes, I know. You told both Mace and I. But what about Obi-Wan, did you tell him that you trusted him, that you were glad to have him as your Apprentice?" Tahl stood up ready to leave him alone; apparently, he didn't want her company. "And I don't believe leaving him on a war torn world was necessarily the best idea you've ever had."

"What did you want me to do, drag him into the ship kicking and screaming? He chose to stay behind, he drew-"

"Yes, yes, I know. He drew his lightsaber on you; but he chose to surrender the weapon to you instead of using it against you. You need to stop seeing Xanatos in him."

"I don't see Xanatos in him."

"Don't you? You continue to look for similarities between Obi-Wan and Xanatos, whether it's subconscious or not, you do it. But Obi-Wan is not Xanatos; he never was and never will be.

"As far as what you could have done Qui-Gon, you could have told him you'd return to help the people of Melida/Dann after bringing me here. Or you could have just returned to get him after you knew I would be all right. You need to talk to him, Qui-Gon. A Master shouldn't have to find out from their student's friends how they feel and if there is something bothering them. I remember you telling me when you first chose him that you knew he would be a great Knight, that it wasn't right for him to be a farmer. If that's still true, and even if you don't want him as your Padawan, he should be given a chance to be someone else's Padawan. Perhaps I will take him as my" before she could finish Master Yoda's voice interrupted her over Qui-Gon's comlink.

"Master Qui-Gon, speak with you in conference room 3 I must. Important matter it is," the old Master's voice said.

"I'm on my way," Qui-Gon replied. Tahl glared in his direction as she sensed his relief that Yoda's request had spared him from further conversation with her.

She heard the sound of fabric moving, moments before she heard his retreating footsteps. She shook her head, "Stubborn fool," she commented under her breath.



Mace Windu had enough of his friend's stubbornness. The Councilman walked determinedly down the Temple's vast corridors toward the hangar. He had made up his mind that since Qui-Gon Jinn apparently was not going to realize the fool he was being anytime soon, he would have to do something. He was going to go to Melida/Dann himself to help Obi-Wan and bring him back where he belonged. If he had to, he would take over the boy's training. Master Yoda had told him many times that he felt the boy was important to the future of the Jedi. He would not allow one fool to destroy that future. Yoda had requested to speak to him once again, but Mace didn't think that the man would change his mind now after he, Yoda, and Tahl had tried to convince him to return to Melida/Dan for his Padawan.



Yoda sat alone in the conference room. Qui-Gon Jinn entered, "You need to speak with me Master?" Qui-Gon asked.

"A message for you and me there is," Yoda informed him. "From Melida/Dann it is."

Anger swelled in the pit of Qui-Gon's stomach. He needed time to think, he knew everything that Tahl had said was right. He did need to speak with the boy. He did not know if he would be able to trust him again, or take him back, but he didn't belong on Melida/Dann. He, however, was not yet ready to face Obi-Wan. Turning away from Yoda, he headed toward the doorway he had just come through. "I don't have time for this," he muttered as Yoda activated the holographic message before he could reach the door.

When Qui-Gon heard a young female voice instead of Obi-Wan's he turned around to see a holographic image of a dirty young girl, younger than Cerasi and Obi-Wan. "Master Yoda, Master Qui-Gon Jinn," she bowed her head somewhat hesitantly as if she was unsure of how to act. "My name is Roenni. Um… Obi-Wan told me that you could help us. Cerasi is dead. Everything is falling apart; our efforts for peace are failing. Please, we could use all the help that you can give us. I fear that if the fighting continues Cerasi will have died for nothing." The holographic image faded.

Qui-Gon wondered if Obi-Wan was all right, the young girl had made no mention of what had happened to him. Had Obi-Wan died also? Wouldn't he somehow know if the boy had become one with the Force? As he stared at the spot where the holographic image of Roenni had been, he suddenly realized that like the fool everyone was telling him he was, he had severed the bond when he left Obi-Wan behind. He had not allowed the bond to strengthen in the short time they had been a team, and it had not been difficult to sever, he remembered with regret. Tahl was right, he suddenly realized, he had never allowed the bond to strengthen. "Send the girl a message, tell her that I am on my way," he finally spoke as he whirled back around facing the doorway.

Yoda nodded and said, "Help them and find Obi-Wan you will. Bring him back you must; danger I fear, if remain on Melida/Dann he does."

Qui-Gon nodded and left the room. He felt a sense of dread well up inside of him as he began to regret his decision to leave the boy behind. Obi-Wan had acted out of passion and circumstance, not out of anger. The boy deserved his understanding, Qui-Gon thought. He hurried through the corridors eager to get to the Temple's hangar.

Qui-Gon quickly entered the hangar, and immediately noticed that someone was already preparing one of the ships for flight. If they were leaving for a diplomatic mission, perhaps the person could let him take the already prepared ship and the man or woman could wait a few moments to prepare another. Qui-Gon hurriedly entered the vessel.

"Get out," Mace Windu declared without looking away from the controls in front of him. "I'm going to help him, and I will not allow you to stop me."

"What? Help… You're going to Melida/Dann?" Qui-Gon realized and stepped forward and sat down on the seat beside the Councilman.

"I said get out," the other repeated.

"I am going to Melida/Dann, Mace. Since we're both going to the same place, I don't see why we shouldn't go together."

Mace studied Qui-Gon as the longhaired man strapped on the restraints of the co-pilot's seat. "You've finally decided to return for Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, we've received a request for help from a young girl on Melida/Dan. She said that Obi-Wan told her we could help them."

"Where is Obi-Wan? Why didn't he send the transmission himself?" Mace questioned.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."



Roenni let out a long sigh of relief. She had just ended a holographic message that she had received from Coruscant. To her relief none of the elders had intercepted the message. The strange little green elf like creature had informed her in a strange backward speech that both Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu were on their way to help them. She hoped that they could find Obi-Wan before his Master reached the planet so that he could personally greet them. After deleting the message, Roenni wondered if the Master and Padawan would be able to reconcile their differences so that Obi-Wan could return to the Jedi where he belonged.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 4: A Jedi's Lifeline

Chapter Four

A Jedi's Lifeline

Pain was the first thing that entered his awareness as he slowly began to regain consciousness. The pain was a searing throb on his arm just below his shoulder that screamed for him to visit the healers. Slowly Obi-Wan opened his eyes, unsure of what he would find. He was lying on the cool floor of a dimly lit room. The damp and unheated room was empty except for his injured form. He felt like he was lying in a puddle of water; at least he hoped it was water. The filthy durasteel floor was cold and he felt his body shiver as he slowly rolled over onto his back, before he carefully moved into a sitting position.

With a deep breath, Obi-Wan glanced at his left arm. A scorch mark covered his dirty tunic where the laser bolt had hit him. His chest tingled where he had been stunned. He remembered Knight Tahl's injuries at the hands of the Melida elders, and wondered if he was in the same room where they had kept Knight Tahl Obi-Wan groaned as he thought about his predicament, unlike Tahl, he had no one who would rescue him. He doubted that anyone knew he was in danger. If they did know, they wouldn't care.

_You are nobody, you're nowhere, and you are nothing…_

Nield would most likely assume that he had found a way off planet. Roenni was probably kicking herself for trying to talk to him, and Qui-Gon by now, had to be back on Coruscant, telling the Council how Obi-Wan had betrayed him. Nield was right. He was not a Dann, he was not a Melida, and he was no longer a Jedi; he was nobody.

Taking another deep breath, he tried to access the Force to release his fears and try to heal his wound. Qui-Gon had not taught him to heal himself before they came here, and he doubted the little bit that he had learned by observing healers, and other Knights would help him. Once again the Force eluded him, and attempting to heal himself was useless. Further attempts to call on the Force ceased with the sound of footsteps outside the room. The door opened with a screech of protest. Three Melida elders entered the room, carrying blasters that they each aimed at him. Even if he could, access the Force there was nothing that he could do; a fight now would ensure his death.

"Alright kid," the tallest of the three men began, "I want to know where your Master is?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan answered, "I don't have a Master anymore."

One of the other men kicked him in the stomach and said, "don't lie to us kid. Tell us where Qui-Gon Jinn is." A scar that ran from his chin down to his shoulder blade seemed to vibrate with his words. "We can make this easy or hard on you, it's your choice."

"He took Tahl back to Coruscant. He's not on Melida/Dann anymore," Obi-Wan told them knowing they would not believe him.

"Why would he leave without you?" the shortest of the three men asked.

"Because I chose to stay here and help the Young," Obi-Wan said through clenched teeth.

"I don't believe you. Why would you want to stay here?" the man with the scar kicked him in the chest. The force of the kick knocked Obi-Wan backward against the wall as the crack of bones breaking filled the small room. A new pain tore through the former Padawan's body. Breathing was rapidly becoming difficult; he knew that he now had broken ribs to go along with the blaster wound.

"Where is your Master?" the first man demanded again.

"I told you he's on Coruscant," Obi-Wan ground out.

The Elder who had kicked him before, bent down so he was eye level with the boy, wrapped his large wrinkled hand around Obi-Wan's neck, and lifted the youth as he slowly stood up. As Obi-Wan struggled to catch his breath the man, holding him pulled a vibro-shiv out of his pocket. He held the blade of the weapon close to the boy's neck, so close that if he moved his throat would be slit. "Tell us where your Master really is boy."

"I told you the truth; he went back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Tahl needed medical attention, and I chose to help the Young. Qui-Gon Jinn is no longer my Master." For the hundredth time since Nield had told him to leave, Obi-Wan wished he had gone with Qui-Gon and Tahl. Maybe he could have convinced the man to come back to help after Tahl had recovered.

"If that is true, then you are going to die because your Master left you behind." The blade touched his skin, its reverberating blade sliced through the skin in its path. Obi-Wan gasped, causing the weapon to cut deeper into his neck.

"Stop Hojets," another elder said walking into the room. Obi-Wan had not heard the door screech open, he wondered idly if they had shut it in the first place. "He may still be of use to us alive. Even if what he says is true, his Master will return for him. We'll use the kid as bait. When his Master comes to save him we'll kill them both."

Hojets moved the vibro-shiv away from his throat, and then released Obi-Wan who immediately fell back to the floor. He could feel the warmth of his own blood running down his neck and staining his already soiled tunic shirt. He didn't think that the cut was deep enough to be fatal, though he knew Master Qui-Gon would not return for him and he would slowly die either from starvation or from bleeding to death.

Hojets was not pleased with the idea of letting the boy live, however, and kicked Obi-Wan in the face and then again in the stomach before he finally turned to follow the others out of the room.

He felt his chances of somehow finding his way back to Coruscant to apologize to Qui-Gon and the rest of the Order ebbing away. He would gladly return to Bandomeer as a farmer if he had the chance to leave Melida/Dann. He felt that Qui-Gon would have been better off leaving him on Bandomeer to spend the remainder of his life in the first place. The boy sank blissfully into the peaceful world of unconsciousness where the pain he had felt moments ago seemed like a mere dream.



Nield rested his head on his folded arms on top of his desk. Roenni could not tell if he was asleep or not, but did not care. Masters Jinn and Windu would soon arrive on Melida/Dann and Obi-Wan still hadn't been found. She had hoped that he would return on his own or be found by the Young that she had sent looking for him before the Jedi arrived.

"Nield," Roenni began and took a deep breath.

"Go away," Nield's muffled sounding voice spoke without moving.

"No, I have something to tell you," she persisted.

"What? Is Obi-Wan demanding to take my place as leader?" Nield asked as he slowly raised his head. Tears glistened in his eyes and trails of previously shed tears stained his red cheeks. Roenni had never seen Nield cry before he was always so strong.

"N-no," she stammered. "I haven't seen Obi-Wan since you told him to leave. I thought you might want to know that I contacted the Jedi. Obi-Wan's Master and another Master should be arriving within the hour. They are coming to help us. I thought that you might like to join me when I meet their ship."

"You're a fool. The Jedi wouldn't help us before, why would they help us now? The Jedi don't care about us or our war."

"Obi-Wan did," Roenni said before turning and walking out the door.



"_A lightsaber has been the weapon of choice of the Jedi for centuries." _ Qui-Gon's mentor, Master Dooku had once told him. _"It is a weapon we are trained to use at a young age, a weapon that protects us when we are in danger. It's a lifeline to all Jedi who wield one, and as a Jedi you must never be without your lifeline."_

Qui-Gon had not thought about his Master for many years, but as he sat holding Obi-Wan's lightsaber, the words replayed in his mind. He had been on a mission and had dropped his weapon while in the midst of battle; he was almost killed as a result. Master Dooku, known as Count Dooku now, had given him the lecture about the weapon after they were finally out of danger. He had received the very same lecture two other times before he had been knighted. Now he stared at his former Padawan's lifeline. The knowledge that he had left the boy on a war torn world without his weapon was slowly eating away at his insides, like a Bantha suffering from BRT disease.

"Qui-Gon," Mace interrupted his thoughts as he piloted the ship toward Melida/Dann. "Obi-Wan is a smart boy, he knows how to survive without a lightsaber. That is what all those survival expeditions that we send Initiates on are for."

"He didn't contact me himself Mace," Qui-Gon said and glanced at the instrument panel. "Obi-Wan has never been afraid to contact anyone, or admit he made a mistake. I know if he was alright he would have contacted me personally."

"You are referring to minor infractions; not drawing a lightsaber on his Master who he wasn't certain wanted him in the first place." Qui-Gon glared at his friend, as a pang of guilt washed over him at the truth of the man's words. "I know you don't want to hear it Qui-Gon, but it is the truth. Initiate Eerin spoke to me about Obi-Wan, and I told her that she should talk to you. I had hoped that you would come to your senses and join me to retrieve him, but I was prepared to get him myself and drag him back kicking and screaming if I had to."

"Thank you for that," Qui-Gon again looked down at Obi-Wan's lifeline that he now turned end over end in his hands. Mace looked at Qui-Gon clearly surprised by his words. "I don't deserve a Padawan like Obi-Wan, but it's not fair for him to be thrown out of the Order on account of me."

"Qui-Gon, you do realize don't you that if you refuse to take him back as your Padawan you will regret it the rest of your life."

"I already have many regrets in my life. Another regret to ensure that Obi-Wan receive the training he deserves will not matter."

"Not matter to whom? Will it not matter to you? Because I can guarantee you that it will make a difference in the life of a young boy who will regret his choice to stay on Melida/Dann for the rest of his life whether you choose to remain his Master or not. Think about Obi-Wan and not yourself before you make your decision Qui-Gon," Mace implored.



An hour later Mace Windu followed Qui-Gon out of the opened hatch of the ship that he had just landed. He and Qui-Gon had barely spoken during the entire trip. The Councilman knew that Qui-Gon needed time to think about the events of the past month. He could only hope that the man would come to his senses. Perhaps seeing Obi-Wan again would be enough to make the man realize how much they needed each other.

At the end of the ramp, stood a very young girl who couldn't be more than nine-years-old. She was alone. Obi-Wan was not with her as he had hoped the teen would be. He wanted to believe that the boy just did not have the heart to face them, but the Force seemed to scream that something was wrong. He did not know if the wrongness he sensed had anything to do with Qui-Gon's Padawan or if there was another danger lurking in their future. From the way that Qui-Gon glanced around the area three times already, he must have sensed it too.

"Master Qui-Gon, Master Windu, I am Roenni," the girl began with a glance up at Mace. "We are glad that you could come. We are grateful for any help that you can give us."

Qui-Gon nodded as the girl turned and led them away from the shuttle. "Where is Obi-Wan? He's not…" he could not bring himself to say the words. He hoped that the teen had just not wanted to face him after choosing to stay behind on Melida/Dann.

"No. Nield told him to leave. He was taking his anger over Cerasi's death out on Obi-Wan. He told him to get off the planet. I don't know where he is now. It's not easy to find transport. I sent some friends of mine to see if they could find out where he went, and if he was able to make it off world. It's been three days since he left. My friends know the area better than he does, and will find him, or find out where he is." Roenni assured him.

Qui-Gon nodded. He hoped that the boy was all right. "I would like to speak with Nield."

Roenni stopped walking, turned to face the two Jedi Masters, and said, "He won't want to talk to you."

"I don't care; he will talk to me whether he wants to or not." Qui-Gon told her. Obi-Wan's lightsaber hung on his utility belt beside his own weapon. The two laser swords clanged together softly as they started to walk again. The clang of the weapons was a constant reminder to both of them that the boy was alone somewhere on this dangerous world unarmed. Mace was suddenly very glad that he was with Qui-Gon, because he could sense the anger from him after finding out why Obi-Wan was not with Roenni.

To be continued ….

to be continued... 


	6. Chapter 5: The Cost of Peace

Chapter Five

The Cost of Peace

"Six hours," Qui-Gon thought, his aggravation at the lack of information quite obvious. He and Mace Windu had been on Melida/Dann for over six hours and still hadn't heard anything about Obi-Wan. A boy named Tegan, who Roenni had sent to look for the former Padawan, had returned an hour ago. The boy, about ten or eleven-years-old had informed them that he had checked every hiding place that he knew, but could not find him. Qui-Gon had felt a pang of hope that perhaps the teen had made it off the planet, but that hope was dashed with Tegan's next words. The boy told them that he had hacked into the communications center and had determined that there had been no transmissions sent off planet other than Roenni's message to Qui-Gon and Yoda. And no transports other than Qui-Gon's had been seen landing or departing the planet.

Qui-Gon's stomach began to twist into tighter and tighter knots as each hour passed without word of the boy's location. Qui-Gon and Mace had made significant progress with helping the Young in their quest for peace. However, despite the progress they made, Qui-Gon knew he should be looking for Obi-Wan instead. He feared the lad was in danger and needed his help. His rational side told him that Obi-Wan was trained in survival skills and was more than capable of taking care of himself. His cynical side, however, nagged at him that the training had not included a war torn planet; with Elders that hated the Jedi, and had already blinded and nearly killed a Jedi Knight much more experienced than Obi-Wan.

"Qui-Gon," Mace called, breaking him out of his reverie. "The Young and the Elders are going to Zehava, to the Hall of Evidence. We must bring this recording that we found there and stop this madness. We will find Obi-Wan," the Councilman assured him with a hand on Qui-gon's shoulder.

Qui-Gon could only nod. He felt as if each step they took toward achieving peace was bathed in an undeniable sense of wrongness. It clung to him, slowing his steps and making his mind sluggish. Obi-Wan Kenobi should stand beside them as they fought to restore peace to Melida/Dann; he had risked his life as a Jedi as well as his own safety to help them. The Padawan had believed peace could be attained, and had forsaken his own dreams for that cause. Tahl, Yoda, and Mace were right; Obi-Wan was nothing like Xanatos. Yes, the boy had turned his back on Qui-Gon, but he did it for a reason, a good reason. Xanatos had turned his back on him out of revenge and greed. Obi-Wan had left his friends and his dreams behind for Peace; and the cost of that peace was high. He was no longer a Jedi and his new friends had turned against him, leaving him alone on an unfamiliar planet with no one to turn to for help.

His legs felt as if they were dragging large boulders attached securely to his ankles, making each step agonizingly harder than the previous one. With an equally heavy heart, Qui-Gon followed Mace toward the Hall of Evidence to restore peace to Melida/Dann without his Padawan following two steps behind.



"Knight Tahl," Bant Eerin's voice spoke tentatively in front of the table where the sightless Knight sat.

"Hello Bant," Tahl grinned turning her head in the direction of the girl's voice. "Would you care to join me?"

"Yes… no… I need to speak with you," the Mon Calamarian stammered. Tahl could hear the girl's boots scrape over the floor as she fidgeted.

"Bant, you'd be much more comfortable speaking with me if you would sit down," Tahl told her pushing a nearby chair toward the girl with her foot.

"Thank you," Bant said with a nod of her head that the older woman was unable to see. The Initiate slowly sat down on the edge of the proffered chair.

"You are here to talk about Obi-Wan, correct?" The Knight ate a spoonful of her Bantha meat stew while she waited for an answer.

"Yes, I'm worried about him. I still don't understand why he left. He wanted to be a Jedi Knight more than anything else. D…did he do something wrong?"

"No, don't think that. No matter what rumors you've heard, they are just that, rumors. You are a good friend, and you must have faith in your friend, even when he acts like a stubborn fool," Tahl assured her. "Masters Jinn and Windu went to get Obi-Wan. When he returns you can ask him what happened between him and Qui-Gon."

"Will Master Jinn still be Obi-Wan's Master when they return?"

"Master Jinn is a very stubborn man Bant, it may take some time, but I believe he will. And they will have a much stronger bond because of it."



"_You're nobody, you're nowhere, and you're nothing to me," _Nield's angry words replayed in his mind like a broken holoprojector. The teen, who was once a friend, was right; he was not a native of this forsaken planet. He was no longer a Jedi. He had been given up by his biological family mere months after his birth; he knew nothing of them, not even the name of the planet where he was born. They were his parents in name only and he had never considered them his family. The Jedi were his true family. But Obi-Wan had found himself thinking about his biological family several times while sitting alone in the small room. He could not help but wonder if the Jedi would inform them of his death if they learned of it; or if they would live their lives believing their son had grown up and become a Jedi Knight. Perhaps the Jedi had already contacted them and told them their son was nobody, just an ordinary screw-up against the vast backdrop of a galaxy of beings.

He was certain they wouldn't cry for him, for they had never had never known him. He couldn't have mourned for them had he been in formed of their untimely demise. Obi-Wan shivered and wondered for the hundredth time since coming to Melida/Dann, if he would have made less of a mess of his life if he had not been taken to the Temple when he was only two months old.

More shivers slithered up and down his spine as he sat leaning against the wall. Was it hours, days, or weeks since his captors had at last stopped tormenting him? It felt like weeks, and he had long since given up any hope of being rescued. He just wished he could speak to Qui-Gon one last time. He wanted to tell him he was sorry for everything. He was sorry for choosing the Melida and Dann Young over him, and ultimately betraying him. He was sorry he had agreed to be the man's apprentice in the first place, the memory of the hurt he had briefly glimpsed in his former mentor's eyes nagged at him relentlessly. It was a constant reminder of his greatest mistake.

His mind swirled with endless possibilities of what he should have done differently. Each scenario spared his former Master the hurt that he alone had caused. Even though, Qui-Gon Jinn had never cared for him, Obi-Wan had cared deeply for the man in their short time together. He had thought of him as a father, a father that he had hurt. And the hurt he had caused would haunt him even after the Force welcomed him into its eternal embrace.



Qui-Gon and Mace had informed the Young and the Elders that Mawat had rearmed the Elders in an attempt to disrupt the peace the Young had previously established. The Young, Elders, and Mawat's snipers had already gathered outside of the Hall of Evidence by the time that Mace and Qui-Gon had arrived. The fighting had immediately stopped as Cerasi's voice had filled the air from the recording that they had found.

They were then able to negotiate a strong peace agreement. Nield would share power with the Melida and Dann Elders; they were no longer divided. Qui-Gon shook his head, despite the success of the negotiations, something felt wrong. He knew he needed to find his Padawan now.

"Roenni, Roenni," a young boy who could not have been more than eight –years-old ran toward them. Sweat ran down his forehead and soaked his hair. The boy struggled to catch his breath as he stopped in front of Roenni and Nield who stood about two meters away from Mace and Qui-Gon. "I… I found out where Obi-Wan is."

Qui-Gon, Mace, Nield, Roenni, and Wehutti shared glances between one another as they waited for the boy to catch his breath. Without thought, Qui-Gon took a step toward the boy. Nield, the first to let his impatience overcome him, asked, "Where is he Rallyn? Did you tell him that his Master is here?"

"No, I… I didn't talk to him. I heard some Melida Elders talking about him… He's locked in a storage room in the lower floors of Melida's old Learning center. I couldn't get the door open. I told him I was going to get help. I don't know if he heard me though, I couldn't hear anything from inside the room."

"What did you do to him?" Nield glared at Wehutti and took a step closer to the older man.

"I thought the boy went back to the Temple with you," Wehutti said looking to Qui-Gon before turning to face another Elder who stood a few meters away from him. "Towan, do you know anything about this?"

"I heard rumors that a boy was captured and interrogated. The last I heard he hadn't provided them with any helpful information. I assumed he was released. I didn't know he was one of the Jedi," Towan glanced at another man standing beside him before looking back at Wehutti.

"Did you hurt him?" Roenni questioned the man that Towan had glanced at.

"He lied, they had to rough him up a bit," the man glanced from Qui-Gon to Mace his hands clenched and unclenched over at his side.

Qui-Gon felt as if his heart had just plummeted to his stomach. He should have let Mace handle the negotiations; he should have looked for his Padawan sooner. The memory of how the Melida elders had treated Tahl was still fresh in his mind; he could only pray Obi-Wan was all right.

"Lied," Mace questioned.

"He told them you left, that he was staying here," the man told them looking at Qui-Gon.

"He didn't lie," Qui-Gon began with a deep breath. "He wanted to help the Young and he stayed here. I only came back because Roenni contacted me on Coruscant." As the words escaped his mouth, he realized with horror the truth of the statement. If the young girl had not contacted him, he would still be at the Temple drowning in self pity.

"I know where that building is," Nield said breaking Qui-Gon out of the reverie he had slipped into. "I can take you there."

"I'm going too," Roenni declared taking a step closer to Nield.

"No Roenni," Nield knelt down in front of her, "I need you to stay here so you can help keep everyone calm. We'll find Obi-Wan, don't worry."

As the teen stood up, Qui-Gon realized that Nield would make a great leader. The teen and Wehutti led the Jedi through the streets of the Melida territory to a medium sized building on the edge of a street not to far from The Hall of Evidence. He was relieved that Obi-Wan was not far away, but horrified at the same time to realize that the boy had been so close without his knowledge. If he had not severed their bond he would have known, the boy was here hours ago.

As they entered the building and hurried down the creaky stairway to the lower level, Qui-Gon could sense Nield's fear and guilt. The young man blamed himself for Obi-Wan's capture. Qui-Gon tried to remain hopeful that his Padawan would be ok, but could not stop remembering what Tahl had looked like when they had found her.

Finally reaching the lowest level, Wehutti led them to two storage rooms. Only one of the doors was locked and Qui-Gon could feel the Force urging him to go inside. Using the Force, Qui-Gon quickly unlocked the door and hurried inside. The room was small; Obi-Wan sat in the corner of the room, his head tilted so that his cheek rested against his left shoulder. The boy's knees were bent upward until they touched his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around them. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be sleeping; Qui-Gon hoped he was sleeping.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice broke the silence as he covered the distance separating him from the Padawan with two long strides. Kneeling down the man took in the horrifying sight that was his student. A scorch mark near the shoulder of his filthy and tattered tunics indicated a wound from a blaster. A large, already yellowing, bruise marred ghostly pale skin. But most horrifying was the cut across the boy's throat. Dried blood covered the pale neck and front of the tunic making the skin and material look black. Pink surrounded the wound; Qui-Gon suspected that an infection had overtaken it. Sweat slithered down Obi-Wan's forehead mingling with dirt and grime leaving streaks down the sides of his face. "Obi-Wan," he repeated, gently touching the boy's forehead. He was surprised by heat of the pale skin. He pulled his hand away and glanced back at Mace who stood near the doorway. "We must get him out of here."

Mace nodded as Qui-Gon carefully picked up the injured boy. He was light, far too light. He could not help but wonder how long the boy was trapped alone in the small room without food. Had he even had a decent meal before his capture? As he lifted him, Obi-Wan left out a moan, and swung his arms out instinctively to protect himself. "Shush, Padawan be still. You're going to be all right. We're going home."

"Home," the boy mumbled, his voice weak from disuse. "Don't have… home anymore," he stammered as a shiver shook his thin body. "I'm… cold… so cold."

"You're home is the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan, just as it always was," Qui-Gon assured the teen as he carried him out of the room and into the hallway outside.

"Temple… Master Qui-Gon's there. Can't go… Please don't take me. Just tell… tell him… I'm… sorry." The boy's head drooped backward as he once again lost his battle to remain conscious. His words had cut a hole through the Master's heart, as he realized the boy had already given up hope.

"We must hurry Mace," Qui-Gon said.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6: Waiting

Chapter Six  
Waiting

Stars streamed past the view screen as the ship flew through hyperspace on their way to Coruscant. Once, decades ago, when he was just a young child, he had loved to stare at the stars. Like many other young Initiates, he had been eager to leave Coruscant, to journey to as many distant stars as he could in his lifetime. But now as he sat beside his Padawan, he could only wish he was closer to his home. The bright star known as Coruscant was far away from him, too far when he feared for Obi-Wan's life.

Qui-Gon had already done everything he was capable of for the boy. He had cleaned and bathed the wounds in bacta, then after using the Force to diminish some of the severity of the infection that ravaged the young body, he had put Obi-Wan in a healing trance. He could only hope his efforts were not too late. Now the rest was up to Obi-Wan and the Force. Mace, who piloted the vessel, had already contacted the Temple healers informing them of the boy's condition. All he could do now was wait.

Obi-Wan's delusional words, during the short time he had been awake on Melida/Dann, replayed in his mind. The words were heart wrenching. For however long he had been held prisoner by the Melida, he believed that he did not have a home, or anyone to turn to. A guilt he was too young to bear had consumed him for far too long.

Qui-Gon took a wet cloth from a water basin as he sat on the floor near the bunk in the tiny sleeping quarters where his Padawan lay. After wringing out the excess water, he gently wiped the sweat from the fevered skin of the teen's face. He noticed a few freckles on the boy's cheeks that hadn't been there before he left Obi-Wan on Melida/Dann. Assuming the sun had most likely caused them, he realized there was still so much he didn't know about his Padawan. He had nearly lost Obi-Wan without knowing a myriad of little facts that he should have already known.

With a sigh, Qui-Gon dropped the cloth back into the cool water, stood up, and turned his attention to the comm unit on the wall near the bunk. He entered the Temple's codes and within a few minutes, Tahl's voice filled the small sleeping quarters.

"Tahl here," she said.

"You sound tired," he responded.

"What's wrong, did you find him?" Her voice sounded strained, tension lingered in each word.

"Yes, we found him. We're on our way back to Coruscant now."

"Something's wrong Qui-Gon, I can hear it in your voice. Didn't he come back willingly?"

"I'm not certain he's aware of what's going on." Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he let out a deep breath before continuing. "Tahl, he's in a healing trance right now. He was captured by the Melida elders."

He could hear Tahl gasp before she asked, "Is he alright Qui-Gon? How bad did they hurt him?"

After being blinded at the hands of the Melida elders, she knew all to well what they were capable of. "I put him in a healing trance. He had a blaster wound on his shoulder; it was nearly healed when we found him. He had numerous bruises, some serious, some not. There are three broken or cracked ribs, and a semi deep cut on his throat," Qui-Gon paused before telling her worst of the boy's condition.

"Qui-Gon, what else, what aren't you telling me?"

"There is a cut on his neck that has a bad infection and he has a high fever that I can't seem get down. He is very malnourished and dehydrated. When we found him, he was delusional. Mace has already contacted the healers. They will meet us when we reach the Temple in a day or so."

"How could they do that to him? He's just a boy."

"They asked him where I was, and thought he lied when he told them that I had gone back to Coruscant. They did this because I left him behind, Tahl."

"Qui-Gon, your Padawan needs you. You will be of no help to him if you are blaming your self. You had no way of knowing what would happen to him."

"I… I know," Qui-Gon murmured not wanting to believe his own words. Needing a change of subject he said, "Did you find Bruck Chun?"

"Yes. He was sent to Bandomeer two days ago. I think we were wrong in thinking there had been someone else behind all of the thefts. Since Chun's departure they've stopped."

"That's' good, but it doesn't make sense, why would an Initiate so close to his 13th naming day risk everything by stealing lightsabers?" Qui-Gon asked unconsciously rubbing his finger back and forth over the surface of Obi-Wan's weapon that still hung beside his own lightsaber.

"I don't know. It's possible he realized he would not be chosen as a Padawan, and he rebelled against the Jedi before he could be sent away," Tahl surmised.

"Perhaps," Qui-Gon tugged at his beard thoughtfully with his free hand.

"Well I need to get some sleep, Qui-Gon. I promised Bant I'd help her with her physics assignment tomorrow morning and, as you've already pointed out, I am tired."

"Let me know if anything else happens, Tahl."

"I will, you take care of Obi-Wan, and may the Force be with you."

"You too," Qui-Gon said ending the transmission with a touch of a button. Again, silence filled the room leaving Qui-Gon to dwell on his guilty thoughts. He wondered if the shivering boy in front of him would ever be able to forgive him.

After what seemed like weeks, they finally landed on Coruscant. As Qui-Gon carried Obi-Wan out of the ship, two healers, Yoda, Master Adi Gallia, and Tahl stood outside the vessel waiting for them. Mace followed behind him as he reached the end of the ramp. The two healers rushed forward pushing a gravstretcher toward him. Qui-Gon reluctantly released Obi-Wan onto the device.

"Glad I am that found Obi-Wan you did," Yoda said from his hover chair as they all walked toward the doors of the Temple. The healers led the way assessing the boy's condition as they walked through the corridors.

"Qui-Gon, we must talk to you when you have an opportunity," Adi told him. Qui-Gon could only nod as he watched the healers guide the gravstretcher toward the closest lift tube. He followed them vaguely aware that the other Masters had fallen into step behind him.

Hours slowly drifted by as he waited. Like most beings, Qui-Gon had no affinity for the healers ward, but he now realized the waiting area was worse. He had given up on finding his calm center while still on the ship and instead tried to think of all the things he and Obi-Wan would have to talk about after the boy's recovery. He would not allow himself to dwell on the possibility that his Padawan would not survive.

He was the only one left in the waiting room. Mace, Adi, and Yoda had Council business to attend to and Tahl had returned to her apartment to rest. In the silence of the small room he felt his patience ebbing. He stood up and began to pace back and forth across the room. He was glad that Master Yoda was no longer there to comment on his lack of patience. Several more minutes passed before the door finally slid open and Tahl again entered the room. The droid TooJay followed faithfully behind her ready to inform her of obstacles in her way.

"Tahl, I thought you wanted to rest," Qui-Gon said.

"I couldn't sleep. Did you hear anything yet?"

"No, nothing," Qui-Gon said releasing a frustrated breath of air.

The droid directed Tahl to a chair and she slowly sat down. Qui-Gon could tell from her expression that she was agitated. He certainly would not like to have a droid follow him around everywhere that tried to help him with something as simple as sitting on a chair.

"I don't know what's taking so long," he complained as he continued to pace back and forth.

"Qui-Gon, sit down. Obi-Wan will be fine. You said you took care of the worst of his injuries on the way here. Now sit, you're making me dizzy."

Letting another sigh slip past his lips, Qui-Gon sat down a few seats away from his friend. He knew better than to disobey her orders, especially when she looked as tired as he felt. He wondered if she had had trouble sleeping since he had left to find his Padawan, or if it was due to her blindness.

"You know your Padawan has some very good friends. Initiate Eerin has been keeping me company in your absence. She is very worried about him, she's afraid he will get into trouble and will be sent away to Agri-corps for real this time."

"He's not going anywhere," Qui-Gon assured her. He had not been aware that the boy had friends who were so close to him, probably as close as he, Tahl, and Mace were at his age. For what seemed like the hundredth time since returning to the Temple, he felt guilt twist his stomach like an Estimian torture device.

Tahl nodded in his direction as footsteps reverberated off the tiled floor outside the waiting room. The footfalls were a sound she was not able to hear behind the closed doors before she lost her sight. She wondered if she would ever become accustomed to her enhanced senses. She turned her head back toward the direction of the doorway as the door slid open with a hiss.

Qui-Gon stood up immediately as Healer Bennar Damar stepped across the threshold of the doorway. The healer's facial expression gave no indication of Obi-Wan's condition. "How is he?"

"We've finally got Obi-Wan's temperature down," the human healer began. "The infection was bad, but it's already responding to treatment and is improving as we speak. The blaster wound on his shoulder will leave a scar since it had nearly healed without bacta. He…."

"So he's going to be alright then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes," Healer Damar nodded. "Obi-Wan will need time to rest. He should not spar or work out for at least three weeks. He was severely malnourished. We've already begun to give him nutrients, but he will feel weak for a few days. He may sleep through the day, and right now that's the best thing for him. I doubt he got much rest on Melida/Dann."

"Can I see him," Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, of course," the healer replied with a reassuring grin. "He's in recovery room 124b."

"Qui-Gon," Tahl said as she stood up. Her movement immediately alerted her new droid who immediately moved to her side. "I'll be in my apartment if you need me."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon nodded before exiting the waiting room. He walked down the hall at a steady pace. With a deep breath, he entered the small recovery room that the healer had indicated. He could sense Obi-Wan's presence in the room and let out a quick sigh of relief. His Padawan lay on a sleep couch motionless except for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Sitting on the chair beside the sleep couch Qui-Gon took the lad's hand in his. He was glad to discover Obi-Wan's hand was not as cool as it had been on the ship. A slight pinkish hue had also begun to give his pale skin more color.

"Obi-Wan," the older man spoke softly, but still sounded overly loud in the silent room. "I'm so sorry Padawan; there is so much I should have told you. I should have told you about my former Padawan Xanatos. He was the reason I was reluctant to take a Padawan. It had nothing to do with you. When you wake up, I will make everything up to you, I promise I will," Qui-Gon assured the unconscious boy.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7: Probation

Chapter Seven

Probation

More than twelve hours had past since Qui-Gon and Mace had returned to the Temple with Obi-Wan. The boy had remained unconscious and unaware of the worried and guilt-ridden man has kept vigil at his side for the entire time he laid on the recovery room sleep couch.

Master Mace Windu stood in the doorway of Obi-Wan's recovery room watching the Master and Padawan team with a frown. Qui-Gon held his Padawan's hand as he stared down at their hands. As Mace entered the room and discovered that Qui-Gon was asleep in the chair beside his Apprentice.

"Qui-Gon," Mace said placing a hand on the sleeping man's shoulder.

The longhaired man woke up with a start. He immediately looked at his Padawan who remained asleep and breathing evenly. With a sigh, he turned his attention up to Mace. "Is there a problem?" He automatically asked in a whisper.

"The Council needs to speak with you," Mace said.

"I'm not going on any new missions, Mace. Not while my Padawan lays in this bed unconscious," Qui-Gon argued.

"Qui-Gon, it's about Obi-Wan, we've come to a decision on what to do with him," Mace explained knowing his friend would not be happy with what he had to tell him.

"What do you mean, what to do with him?" Qui-Gon's back straightened with apprehension.

"Qui-Gon," Mace began with a sigh. He recognized his friend's defensive tone and posture immediately. "I understand that Obi-Wan is injured, but you said he drew his lightsaber on you. It was wrong no matter his reasons."

"Mace, he's just a boy. Hasn't he suffered enough? He was left on Melida/Dann to help his new friends fight for peace, then once they achieved that peace; his friends turned their backs on him."

"We know that. I promise you he will not be punished too severely, but he made some serious infractions. Qui-Gon, he disobeyed his Master, jeopardized Knight Tahl's well being, drew his weapon on you, and left the order. We cannot just let it go unpunished. If we did, we'd be letting the rest of the Padawans and future Padawans know that they could do it without a reprimand. They would leave whenever they wanted."

"But we don't know if he wanted to return, Mace. He was barely conscious and while he was, he was delusional. He didn't know I was with him. And I am not going to leave him alone; he needs me to be here when he wakes up."

"Just come to the meeting, we're not going to send him to the Agri-Corps, unless his Master doesn't want to take him back as his Padawan. And even then, I think there may be a few Masters willing to take over his training."

"Of course I want him to be my Padawan, there is no way I'm going to let you or anyone else train him," Qui-Gon glared at the dark skinned man.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, I've already arranged for Tahl to stay here with him while you are gone." Mace said.

"Fine," Qui-Gon conceded.

"This is ridiculous," Qui-Gon complained as he stood in the middle of the Council Chambers. "You are punishing him for my mistakes. I was wrong to leave him on Melida/Dann. There were many things I could have done differently."

"Tell Obi-Wan to draw his weapon did you?" Yoda asked thumping his gimmer stick on the tiled surface of the floor. "Tell his to leave the order did you? Faultless your Padawan is not."

"I am just as much at fault as he is, if not more so. I was not the best Master to him, I realize that now," Qui-Gon looked directly into Yoda's eyes as he spoke.

"And yet you wish to remain his Master," Adi Gallia commented.

"Yes, if he will have me," Qui-Gon assured them.

"Perhaps it would be best if we forbid you to continue Obi-Wan's training," Ki-Adi Mundi commented.

"You can't do that; you said the force willed us together, you can't just…."

"Can and will if see fit we do," Yoda declared staring directly into Qui-Gon's sapphire eyes. "Make mistakes even I do."

"Qui-Gon," Mace began with a sigh. "You are a Master, and while I do agree there were many things you could have did differently, you know your Padawan cannot go unpunished."

"Debate the matter further we will not. Decided Obi-Wan's punishment we have; asked you here to inform you of our decision not argue if he should be punished," Yoda told him with another tap of his gimmer stick.

"Fine," Qui-Gon sighed, "what is his punishment?"

"On Probation he will be put on," Master Yaddle said.

"After a probationary period of six months your Padawan will be put on regular active duties," Mace continued.

"And what exactly does this probation entail?" Qui-Gon questioned. He could tell by the expression on Mace's face that he would not like it.

"His missions will be limited to simple missions that are not supposed to be dangerous," Mace answered.

"You think Obi-Wan will jeopardize a dangerous mission in the middle of battle," Qui-Gon asked.

"Jeopardize your last mission he did. Sure we must be that does it again he will not," Yoda told him.

Qui-Gon nodded his head and gritted his teeth to quell the argument that threatened to escape. He knew, however, that further arguments would not help Obi-Wan.

"While Obi-Wan is at the Temple he will not be allowed to participate in any tournaments, he will take additional training in obeying Masters from Master Windu everyday, and he will meet with Master Yoda once a week to discuss how everything is going," Master Ki-Adi Mundy explained.

"At the end of the probationary period the council may test Obi-Wan depending upon whether or not we deem it necessary," Adi Gallia added.

Consciousness gradually began to reclaim him, bringing with it the smell of cleaning chemicals and the sound of his own steady breathing. The last time he had regained consciousness he had shivered uncontrollably with his teeth chattering loudly while his body throbbed in pain. He had not expected to wake again and had almost looked forward to the relief that he would feel when he took his last breath.

Everything was different now though; he was warm, his teeth were no longer chattering and the pain had diminished to a dull bearable ache. He was no longer laying on the cold hard floor of the room the Melida elders had put him in; he was lying on something soft and comfortable.

When he finally opened, his eyes he had to close them again as light assaulted him for the first time in days. Did the Melida Elders return and leave the door open again? If they had, he did not think he was strong enough to get away. He slowly opened his eyes once more, allowing his eyes time to adjust to the light this time. He was surprised to see Knight Tahl sat next to him in a room that looked a lot like a recovery room at the Healers Wing of the Jedi Temple. He didn't remember seeing anything that looked like this on Melida/Dann. "Where am I?" he rasped.

"Obi-Wan," Tahl grinned, "you're home, you're at the Temple." With an ease that he did not expect of a recently blinded woman, the Knight carefully reached a steady had to the nearby end table and poured a glass of water. He watched as she used her finger as a guide so she would not overfill the glass. After putting the pitcher of chilled water back on the table, she moved her hand toward him.

Obi-Wan reached out with shaky hands and accepted the glass from her hands. He quickly drank the cool water and instantly felt relief from his dry throat. "Thanks," he said in a voice that sounded a little better. He then turned his head toward the opposite side of the room and as he expected found a medium sized window consistent with the windows of the Healers Wing. Vessels of various shapes and sizes flew outside the window as far as he could see.

"I… I don't have a home anymore," he whispered, still watching the Coruscant traffic. When he was an Initiate, watching the constant Coruscant traffic used to make him feel better. Now, however, it scared him.

"Don't say that," Tahl said. "We've been very worried about you. Your Master wanted…"

"I don't have a Master," Obi-Wan interrupted finally turning his head back toward the blind Knight.

"Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon doesn't want to stop being your Master, he had to go and speak with the Council, or he would be here with you right now. He wanted to be here when you woke up. He would have been here, but it was important that the Council spoke to him immediately," Tahl explained.

"I left the order; I'm not a Jedi anymore, so I can't be his Padawan anymore," Obi-Wan told her and thought, "He never really wanted me anyway."

"You both made mistakes, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon is arguing with the Council right now as to what your punishment is going to be."

"My punishment," Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes, the Council wants to punish you for what happened, but Qui-Gon doesn't think you should be."

Obi-Wan wanted to tell her Qui-Gon was wrong, that they should send him to the Agri-Corps, but he remained quiet instead.

"Obi-Wan, I see you're finally awake," Healer Wealy said as he entered the room. "Your Master will be sorry he wasn't here when you woke up." After Obi-Wan nodded slightly the Twi'lek man continued, "So how do you feel?"

"Tired, but much better," Obi-Wan answered. He looked down at the off-white material of the blanket that covered his legs and waist.

"You will feel tired for a few days I'm afraid. You will also need plenty of rest; you should be fine to go home probably tomorrow after I run one more test to make sure the infection is gone. You know if your Master would have waited another day to go and find you I don't think you would have survived."

"Qui-Gon rescued me," Obi-Wan thought. "Where will I go?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"What do you mean?" Wealy asked unsure what the teen was asking him.

"Am I going to be sent to the Initiate dorms to stay?"

"No," the Healer said with a glance at Tahl. "You will go to your apartment with your Master. I was not informed of any special living arrangements being made."

"I'm still going to stay with Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan looked up at the healer.

"Of course you are Padawan," A familiar voice said from the doorway. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

Obi-Wan looked up at the doorway with wide eyes. Ma… Master," he stammered before quickly looking down at the blanket again.

"Healer Wealy, Tahl would you please excuse us, I need to speak with my Padawan alone," Qui-Gon said.

"Of course Master Jinn," the Healer nodded. "Tahl, I'll escort you out." He extended his hand out for Tahl to hold onto.

"I'll talk to you later Obi-Wan," Tahl said as she stood up. Her movement immediately activated the silent droid that had stood motionless in the corner of the room until now. Obi-Wan had not noticed it before.

After Tahl and Healer Wealy had left the recovery room, Qui-Gon sat down in the chair that Tahl vacated and studied Obi-Wan's sullen expression as the teen continued to study the blanket intently.

"How do you feel?" Qui-Gon finally asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Much better; a little tired though. Thank you for coming back for me, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm just glad that we weren't too late," Qui-Gon grinned slightly. "When Roenni contacted us instead of you I was very worried."

"Roenni, contacted you," Obi-Wan repeated out loud and thought, "so he didn't come back for me on his own."

"Yes. We were able to help to restore the peace that you and the Young had started."

"We?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Yes, Master Windu and I returned to Melida/Dann. I… I'm sorry about what happened to you while you were on the planet. I shouldn't have…."

"It wasn't your fault Master," Obi-Wan said and yawned.

"You should get some sleep Padawan. When you wake up again we will have a lot of things to discuss."

"Like my punishment," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, we must talk about that too," Qui-Gon nodded. "I will be here when you awake again, I promise."


	9. Chapter 8: Guilt and Sorrow

A Padawan No More

Chapter Eight

Slowly consciousness began to return to him. The annoyingly familiar scent of cleaning solutions and medications assaulted his nose with its pungent odors. Next he became aware of the rhythmic sound of deep breathing and an almost snore like sound which alerted him to the fact that he was not alone in the recovery room. He had hoped that he had been dreaming about being back at the Temple and about Qui-Gon telling him he was still his Padawan, but it looked as if he was really back at the Temple after all.

After wrinkling his nose and listening to the almost soothing breaths from beside him, he finally opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes several times against the dim light cascading into the room through the windows. Beside him Qui-Gon Jinn sat in a chair next to the sleep couch, his head tilted to the side almost resting on his shoulder as he slept. Obi-Wan wondered if he had sat by his side since he had fallen asleep. As his eyes made a Cursory sweep of the room he noticed his best friend Bant Eerin standing in the doorway. She leaned against the door frame of the opened doorway watching him.

Obi-Wan smiled and whispered, "Bant."

"How are you," she whispered still standing in the door way.

"I feel like I was run over by a heard of Banthas," he replied with a grin," but much better than I did before."

"You really scared us you know," Bant said.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said glancing down at his bruised hands as a fresh wave of guilt overcame him.

"Bant," the deep voice of Qui-Gon Jinn spoke from the chair, "You can come in."

Obi-Wan glanced at the man briefly, noting the way the man moved his obviously stiff neck from side to side as he tried to loosen the muscles of his neck.

"Thank you Master Jinn," Bant spoke quietly as she entered the waiting room and slowly approached her friend.

Qui-gon nodded his head and stood up before turning to Obi-Wan and saying, "I'm going to go and speak with the healers, I will be back soon." Obi-Wan nodded without looking the Man in the eyes.

Are you sure you're alright?" Bant questioned after Qui-Gon left the room.

"Yes, the healers say I just need to rest for a while," Obi-Wan assured her.

"That's not what I mean," she said glancing back at the doorway. "I meant with you and your Master, you wouldn't even look at him."

"I don't know," he admitted. "He said that I'm still his Padawan, but..."

"You don't believe him?" his friend asked wide eyed.

"I drew my lightsaber on him Bant, I disobeyed his orders and chose kids I thought were my friends over my Master. He should have left me on Melida/Dann to die."

"Obi-Wan, don't say that. I don't know exactly what happened there, but I do know that I overheard Masters Tahl and Gallia talking. They said that Master Jinn should have helped your friends. He should not have left you behind on a dangerous planet."

"He didn't leave me behind," Obi-Wan argued raising his voice slightly, I chose to stay there, I thought I could help them, but all I did was get one of my friends killed."

"Obi, don't say that."

"Why it's the truth."

"Did you physically kill your friend?"

"No, but..."

"You always blame yourself for things that you have no control over."

"It's my fault; I should have been able to save her. It's all my fault," Obi-Wan persisted, the last of his words were a barely heard whisper.

"I have to go to class now," Bant said. "Garen, Reeft, and I will be back to see you later. Please stop blaming yourself Obi-Wan."

When Obi-Wan remained silent, Bant left the small room without saying anything else.

"Bant left already?" Qui-Gon asked as he entered the room carrying a tray of food and beverages into the room.

"She had to go to class," Obi-Wan said looking down at the tan colored blanket that covered his body from the waist down. The fragrant aromas of fresh food filled the room making his stomach growl.

"I see; I brought us something to eat, I thought you might be hungry," Qui-Gon said sitting down at the chair he was in before.

Obi-Wan tore his eyes from the blanket to glance at the contents of the story. Two plates of Krandare eggs, two glasses of muja juice, toast, and Riarian cakes with syrup filled the tray.

"Thank you," he said softly as Qui-Gon handed him a plate.

"You're welcome, Obi-Wan. Now eat so you can build up your strength enough to get out of here this afternoon."

"Is the council going to send me back to the Agri-Corps?" Obi-Wan quietly asked after finishing his meal.

"No, they are not. They, however, did decide to put you on probation for a few months. You'll have a restricted schedule. After the probation you will be allowed to go on missions again just like before."

Obi-Wan nodded. He wanted to ask Qui-Gon if he would be sent to Agri-Corps if he made another mistake and if he would be given another Master after the probationary period was over, but he felt he already knew the answer. Why would Qui-Gon want him after what he did, he didn't really want him when he first chose him.

"I kept all of your things where you left them in your room," Qui-Gon told him.

"Master," Obi-Wan began tentatively unsure of himself. "I'm sorry for disobeying you on Melida/Dann. I... I thought..."

"I am sorry too," Qui-Gon said. "You were right we should have stayed on Melida/Dann and helped the Young. I shouldn't have left you behind, especially on a planet in the middle of a war. I didn't want you to be hurt, Obi-Wan."

The teen stared at him wide-eyed; he had not expected Qui-Gon to accept his apology, and was shocked that they Master would apologize to him. "You... you didn't do anything wrong. I drew my lightsaber on you and refused to go with you, it was all-"

"Stop," Qui-Gon's voice boomed seeming to echo off the walls. "I will not argue the merits of who should or shouldn't apologize. We both made mistakes we regret; I think we should just leave it at that," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan nodded and once again lowered his eyes to stare at the blanket. He wondered if one day they would be able to put aside the Melida/Dann incident and work side by side as a great team. A sliver of hope crept into his heart, although his cynical side told him he had ruined any chance of having a good relationship with the man. All he could hope for now was the opportunity to learn from the man after all a Master and Padawan team did not have to have a close friendship to work together.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9: Unwanted

A Padawan No More  
Chapter Nine

Unwanted

Two weeks later...

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon called from outside his Padawan's sleep room, "are you ready?"

"Yes Master, I was just looking over my homework to make sure it is correct," the teen answered.

"I'm sure it's fine, Padawan, but you need to hurry if you want to have time to eat first meal before class."

"I just want to be sure," Obi-Wan said as he exited the room carrying his books. Qui-Gon smiled as he watched his Padawan hurry out of his sleep room.

"I thought we might have first meal together today," Qui-Gon said.

"I was going to meet Bant, Reeft, and Garen for first meal. We were going to eat in the garden and discuss our negotiations class. I can tell them we can meet for second meal instead though," Obi-Wan suggested.

"No, you already have plans. Go and meet your friends. We can eat together another day," the older man told him.

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan said and hurried out the door before his Master could change his mind.

A few minutes later, the young Padawan walked into his favorite garden and sat on the ground near a small pond. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the recycled air. He opened his eyes again as he sensed his friends enter the garden.

"Obi-Wan, are you finished eating already?" Bant questioned.

"Yes, I was up early again," Obi-Wan replied.

"You used to hate getting up in the morning," Garen commented as he sat beside his friend.

"I'm on probation, Garen. I have to get up early and make sure that I am doing everything I have to do, so I don't get in any more trouble," Obi-Wan explained.

"I think you're over reacting, Obi-Wan," Garen disagreed.

"Master Qui-Gon and the Masters on the Council know how hard you have been working lately; they don't expect you to get only a few hours of sleep a night," Bant said, "its not healthy."

"I get enough sleep. Just because I get up early in the morning doesn't mean I don't sleep at night," Obi-Wan told them.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Garen questioned.

"Enough! I am not going to argue over how much sleep I get. I get enough sleep, don't worry about me," Obi-Wan said.

"Alright let's change the subject," Reeft suggested from where he sat on the other side of Garen.

"Fine," Garen grumbled. "Did you hear Dorrince was asked to be Knight Guck's Padawan?"

"No. That's good, he's good in negotiations class," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, he's one of Bruck's friends," Bant said.

"So he has a poor choice of friends. When Bruck's not around he's not so bad," Obi-Wan informed them with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I heard that if Bruck isn't chosen as a Padawan within the next four to six weeks he'll go to the Agri Corps," Garen said.

"Yeah, but Master Coniston seems interested in Bruck," Reeft said.

"Well we better get going if we want to be on time for our first class," Obi-Wan suggested as he stood up.

"You're always so early for your classes," Bant commented.

"You are there before the instructors are," Garen noted.

"It's better than being late," Reeft said and stood up too.

"See you guys later," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, see you in class, I think I will walk with Obi-Wan," Reeft said.

"Bye, see you later," Bant said as Garen nodded in agreement.

After their two friends exited the garden, Garen shook his head.

"Maybe we should talk to Master Jinn or Master Windu," Bant suggested as they watched their friends walk toward the exit of the garden.

"And tell them what, that Obi-Wan is acting too perfect? They would send us to see a mind healer. We need proof that he hasn't been eating, we can't just accuse Obi-Wan of lying to us, because if he's not lying we will lose his friendship. Do you want to lose him again? I don't," Garen said as he picked up a stone and threw it as the pond. They both silently watched the stone skip over the water's surface and caused multiple ripples in its wake before it finally sank beneath the waters depths.

"Well we have to figure something out," Bant said. "He's going to make himself sick."

"Come on Qui-Gon, you've done it before," Mace Windu pleaded as he and Qui-Gon walked through The Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Mace," Qui-Gon sighed, "can't you find someone else to take him. I'm tired of taking care of him. He has caused so much trouble for me already. I'm tired of it." Qui-Gon stopped near one of the largest fountains found in The Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Qui-Gon," Mace sighed. "He will be sent away by the other Council members. Please if you do this for me, I will be able to find a suitable place for him. I doubt he would like where the Council will send him."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. It is admirable that you want to find an appropriate place for him to stay after he leaves here, but he doesn't listen to me. He won't even eat what I prepare for him. He is beyond my ability to train or watch over anymore," Qui-Gon said.

"What if Obi-Wan..." before he could finish his question Mace was interrupted by his friend's harsh refusal.

"No. Mace, you know I never wanted another Padawan, but even if Obi-Wan was as terrible as I thought another Padawan would be, I wouldn't torture him with your Sith forsaken pet. The last time I took care of him, your pet destroyed my lightsaber, couch, and my favorite robe all in the few minutes that I stepped out onto the balcony for fresh air. Obi has much less belongings than I do and I will not let that beast of yours destroy them."

"He was a baby then Qui-Gon, he doesn't chew on everything so much anymore," Mace argued.

"That's because you took everything of importance out of his reach, Mace. My Padawan is not yet tall enough to do that. Why don't you just let the Master who watched him while we were on Melida/Dann watch him?"

"Master Even Piell refuses to watch him again; he wouldn't even come to my apartment to watch him. Apparently Fluffy was fascinated by his ears and kept trying to eat them."

Trying not to laugh at the image of the large creature trying to chew on Piell's ears, Qui-Gon said, "Perhaps Obi-Wan and I can go to your apartment to check on him for you."

Obi-Wan yawned as he walked toward his apartment. He had an hour break before his next class starts and decided that he would go and start a class assignment before his next class begins. As he walked, he noticed Master Tahl turn down the corridor toward him. She was carrying a large box while balancing a smaller box on top of it. Her droid Too-Jay trailed behind her.

"Hello Tahl. Can I help you with that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, thank you Obi-Wan," Tahl grinned gratefully. Obi-Wan slipped his datapads into his tunic pocket and took the two boxes out of her arms. He then allowed her to wrap her arm around his arm before he led her to her apartment, which was located on the same floor as the one he shared with Qui-Gon.

Once inside her apartment Tahl instructed him to sit the boxes on an end table near the sofa in her living area. "So Obi-Wan, how is everything going with your Master and your probation?" she questioned as she opened one of the boxes and began determining its contents by touch.

"Good, I guess. I haven't gotten into any more trouble, my grades have been good, and Master Yoda says that if I keep up the good work that my probation should be lifted soon," Obi-Wan told her.

"That's great. Then you and Qui-Gon will be able to go on missions again. I know how much you both miss going on missions outside of the Temple," Tahl grinned.

"Yeah, a mission would be great," Obi-Wan admitted.

"You don't sound as happy about that as you should," Tahl said picking a cream-colored package out of the box.

"I'm just tired; I had a little trouble falling asleep last night. I will go to bed early tonight. I don't have any class work to do anyway," Obi-Wan told her.

"Is there something bothering you that is keeping you from sleeping?" Tahl inquired looking in his direction.

"No, I think I was just worried about a test, it's not a constant thing that keeps me up late," he explained.

"That's good. Qui-Gon tells me that you are doing very well in all of your classes; I'm sure that you will do fine on the test."

"Thanks," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, I wonder if you would be willing to help me out with something else." Tahl said as she closed the box.

"Of course," he replied.

"Great, could you please take this package to Master Oconoson? He told me he would be meditating in The Room of a Thousand Fountains near the Contall Fountain."

"Yes, I can do that," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you Obi-Wan."

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the Room of a Thousand Fountains away from the Contall Fountain after delivering the package to Master Oconoson, as Tahl had asked him. He decided to slip into a secluded area near a small pond that he and Bant had discovered when they were in the crèche. It is a shady area partially hidden beneath a canopy of trees and bushes. Many Knights had passed by them without seeing them there. Obi-Wan thought it was a great place to be alone and meditate. He had been meditating there a lot since he was put on probation.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes to begin to find his center, before beginning to meditate, but the familiar voice of his Master and Mace Windu interrupted him.

"Qui-Gon," Mace sighed. "He will be sent away by the other Council members. Please if you do this for me, I will be able to find a suitable place for him. I doubt he would like where the Council wants to send him." Obi-Wan's eyes opened wide after overhearing Mace's words. His heart began to race as he wondered if they were talking about him.

"I'm sure he wouldn't. It is admirable that you want to find an appropriate place for him to stay after he leaves here, but he doesn't listen to me. He won't even eat what I prepare for him. He is beyond my ability to train or watch over anymore," Qui-Gon told Mace as they walked along the path. Their voices became faint as they walked away.

"What if Obi-Wan..." before he could finish his question Mace was interrupted by his friend's harsh refusal.

"No. Mace, you know I never wanted another Padawan..."

Obi-Wan could not hear the rest of what his Master had said as they walked further away, but wasn't entirely certain that he really wanted to either. His stomach felt as if an unseen force was twisting it into knots. He didn't think that his Master would take him back as his Padawan after his probation was over, but he thought the Council might find another Master that was wiling to train him instead of Qui-Gon. The unexpected realization that his Master and apparently most of the Council, except Masters Windu and Yoda, wanted him to leave the Jedi felt like a punch in the stomach.

To be continued...


End file.
